The present invention relates to a fluid filter suitable for use in an internal combustion engine.
A conventional fluid filter is shown and described in Utility Model application 299 16 265.
The central component here is provided with lateral wings which contact projections in the interior of the filter housing and in this way rotationally fix the central component. In response to bending or intentional destruction of these wings, the central component may be pivoted into a rotated position around its rotational axis, in which position it is removable.